The Regrets Of Our Youth
by The Dreamer With A Passion
Summary: "I need you" She shakes her head, and points towards the door, glaring. "Well, I don't." He thought he ruled her, that she would break without him. He was mistaken. Or so she thought... turns out he was an even bigger manipulator than she originally thought. AGED UP AU, NO BIONICS AU
1. I

**A/N**

**Guess whose back? **

**Without further ado, Let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: It is called fan-fiction for a reason, right? Don't own Lab Rats at all. Not even a little bit. All I own are my OC's.**

* * *

_"You can't just come back here expecting me to forgive you!" the girl slams the door intent on shutting him out for the umpteenth time that week. Him, not being one to be less stubborn sticks his foot between the door, cursing himself all the while because it hurt. She groans and lets him in, knowing she was fighting a lost cause._

_"Listen to me B, both you and I know what happened that night wasn't just my fault. It was yours as well. We were on a break." Turning her around, he practically yells at her. Smoke reeked from his mouth, and she holds back a gag. Once a smell she thought made him seem charming and 'authentic,' it was now disgusting. She fights back all thought to yell about how nasty his breath was, and instead says;_

_"No, you don't get to blame me for your mistake, Zay. Besides, was I the one who told you to go and screw the skank? No. I was the one who saved your ass from the police against false accusations from her. In all honesty,-" Once again he stalls her and kisses her, trying to convey his feelings towards her through the one thing they seemed always to be doing. It was a stereotypical couple thing, sucking each other face off 24/7; however, it wasn't something she felt a spark doing, at least not anymore. "S-Stop, you ca-can't do this to m-me!" Pausing to get air, she shoves him off of her._

_"B, come on. I need you." She shakes her head, and points towards the door, glaring. _

_"I can't have you manipulating my feelings anymore, not when, when I know what you've been doing behind my back." She holds back a sob, and he walks off, cursing at her and belittling her. It hurt, but it was typical of him. He thought that he ruled her, that she would break without him._

* * *

"BREE WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" Annoying and pesky, the voice woke her up. It wasn't as if she disliked her step-brother, but he was just _so _loud and such a _morning _person that it was unsettling.

Leo Dooley: small, scrawny, and not suave at all, somehow has been in a relationship for more years than she has. Their parents had met three years back during an interview his mom had with her dad. They hit it off and got married within a year. Adorable sure, however, it was sometimes tiresome. From a single child to suddenly having to become a [somewhat] mature older sister to a hyper 17-year-old who was also a _morning _person.

"I'm coming god, hold your horses." Rolling out of bed quite literally, Bree falls on the floor. Groaning, she rubs her head and tells Leo to get out of her room. Staying on the floor for a few more minutes, she gets up begrudgingly.

"So… how's the fort holding with the small one?" Enter Adam and Chase Henderson, her cousins, from her mother's side [no, not Tasha, the birth-giver mother]. Close to the point where they were often confused as siblings, it was no doubt that they were overprotective of her.

"He's taller than you Chase. Also, it's going ok. Still weird, waking up and having breakfast with someone every morning. And also having the same person waking me up at the exact same time every day without fail, is, well weird." they walk down the crowded high school hallways. Their conversation slowly dwindles down, and they wave and part ways.

* * *

"You wanna talk about it or…?"

"Nope, nada." That was how their friendship was like. Bree and Sebastian, Sebastian, and Bree. Of course, _Zay _was apart of this friendship, but not after what _Zay _had done to her, to _them_.

"Well, do Chase and Adam know about what happened?" She understands that he, in his typical older brotherly fashion, is trying to make her feel better. It wasn't helping. It was digging deeper into her pain.

"No. Do your sisters know about what happened to you?" She digs at him, eyes widening when she realizes how she hurt him. He stands up, taking his tray with him.

"I think you need some space after what happened. I'm sorry. I'm going to sit with Adam. Talk to me when you feel better and actually want to talk." Sebastian walks away, and the way he slouches reminds her of the first time she hurt him. Bree sighs and eats a forkful of mac and cheese. Why was she like this? She continues eating while getting lost deeper into thought.

Bree sighs and opens her locker only to find a note inside of it. Rolling her eyes, she takes it out, sets her stuff inside and slams it shut. Turning around to make it to her AP Biology class, she almost runs into a muscle-toned chest. Wearing a see-through type shirt, she looks up only to lock eyes with someone she was persistent in not interacting with.

"B, can we talk?" he asks, his hazel eyes twinkling.

* * *

"…. I swear, she is the most pretty, kindhearted sister ever. But waking her up in the morning, impossible. She either yells at me to get a life or throws something to get me to shut up. But, I'm not here to ramble about my new family situation. Tell me, what's up?" As usual, Leo and his girlfriend, Jenelle were spotted hanging out in the garden. It was for juniors and seniors to hang out when they needed some peace and space from homework. It was a safe space of sorts, in which at least one couple was making out. However, it was Leo and Janelle's 'hideout' in which they went over their problems, and other things when they really needed an outlet.

"You're lucky you got her, and vice versa. However, I think you're delving way to deep into her old relationship. She'll tell you what happened when she is ready, but obviously not right now. She moved out of her apartment and back in with the family, so… slowly she's bound to open up." Janelle offers her two-cents, which Leo appreciates. It was one of her many qualities that attracted Leo, and he was happy he didn't let go of her in the significant changes in his life. She was supportive, and later he would come to appreciate it that much more. She continues talking on, moving past Leo's family. Slowly nuzzling into his chest, she tells him of her worries, and he tries his best to offer his support.

* * *

"There's nothing to talk about." his smile was radiant, but the look behind his eyes was crazed as if he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Sure, there is. Let's start off by talking about how everyone knows we're over and thinks I'm a cheating piece of crap." Definitely a crazed look. He trapped her, in-between his arms, and the late bell rang. "You know that isn't right, how about talking to some of your friends, make my name reputable again." she holds back a bitter chuckle. Was he that dense to believe she would help him? After everything he put her through, the least he could do was leave her alone.

"Zayn, as much as I _love _you, the answer is a hard _no. _Ask someone else, 'kay? Bye." she walks off, her confidence rising with each step she took away from him.

"It wasn't a question. Those pictures you sent will be spread in less than five minutes throughout this whole district if you don't work with me, B."

* * *

She had practically looked over the entire school for one of the two people who could help her little problem. Thinking about the day (it was a Tuesday), Bree recalls where one would be.

"She plays soccer! Duh," she whispers to herself, running towards the field. The cheering of what seemed to be mainly boys was slowly getting louder, and she starts slowing her pace. Despite it being a practice, the girls' team seemed to be treating it as the real deal, not once going easy on the boys' team.

Picking up a stray, unopened water bottle, she hands it to the person she wanted to talk to. "That was quite the game, Yoona." the girl accepted the water bottle, downing all of it in mere seconds.

"Thanks," she throws the bottle into the recycling and sits. Gesturing for Bree to do the same, she sighs. "Assuming that you haven't come to me to proclaim how amazing I am, what do you need?"

"Am I that obvious?" the chortling confirmed her suspicions. "It has to do with Zay, actually."

"No."

"Why not?" The answer Yoona gave was uncharacteristic. She typically jumped at the chance to get on the 'bad-boy's' nerves.

"Sebastian told us not to. Besides, I'm not about to get benched two days before our big game for 'harassing' the couch's kid."

"What about Kinsey?"

"Sebastian really doesn't want us to. He'd murder us if he found out we were even talking about Zay." the girl seemed to be adamant about following her older brother's orders. It was out of character, and Bree just had to wonder why Sebastian was going all out on his sisters. "Kinsey and I _would _help you, but we do have a price."

"What is it?"

The whistle sounds and Yoona stands up, clearly ready to continue practice without answering Bree.

"Tell us what happened to Banshee. He won't tell us no matter what we do, and we're worried Bree." Ah. The one thing she couldn't tell them was the price of her future. Why couldn't it have been something simpler?

"You know I can't tell you if he doesn't want you to know."

"Then I can't help you."

* * *

She was running out of options quite faster than she had hoped. She could not tell Adam or Chase because only God knows what type of fit they would throw if she did tell them. Leo wouldn't be able to help, and quite frankly it wasn't something she _wanted _him involved in. Yoona, and by extension Kinsey had named their [impossible] price. She didn't even want to reach out to Sebastian quite yet, so he was also crossed off her mental list.

Was there anyone left to help her? She quickly made her way up the stairs towards her bedroom, not paying attention to how long she was stuck in her own thoughts. She slept not a wink that entire night, thinking and fighting over who to ask for help.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well. Hello there people of the inter-web. Yes, I did die off the face of the world for a few years there, but I'm back! And with a [hopefully] better story. 2019 is the year I have decided to screw it and start writing and sticking to it. Let's see how quickly that falls apart [jk, jk]. But in all seriousness, I'm glad to be back, and hopefully, you'll enjoy this story.**

**This first Author's Note is going to be quite lengthy because I have some [ok, a LOT of] explaining to do.**

**This AU is one where;**

**there aren't any bionics.**

**Adam/Bree/Chase are NOT siblings.**

**they are in college, which has an on-campus high school.**

**The characters basically make some REALLY bad choices.**

**Now, the characters might seem OOC, because well, **

**It's an AU.**

**This is how I THINK they would've matured given the current circumstances.**

**Honestly the story calls for a hint of it.**

**Now that the main story explanation is out of the way, This story will be littered with OC's of my own and of some friends if they will let me borrow them.**

**This story will have both Bree's problem [which started this chapter] and Sebastian's problem [which happened a couple of weeks before this chapter].**

**Narrative will switch each chapter between following Bree and Sebastian [Sebastian's narrative will be a bit behind since his problem is well, in the PAST]**

**Chapters will be on the shorter side, 1k-2k words. **

**Hope you enjoyed the beginning and please don't forget to review! Even if you hated, please review it. I might cry but , t's nice to get feedback when you post something.**


	2. II

**A/N**

**TW mentions of rape**

**DISCLAIMER: It is called fan-fiction for a reason, right? Don't own Lab Rats at all. Not even a little bit. All I own are my OC's, and Purpledolpin09 owns her lovely OC, Sakura.**

* * *

_"C'mon Sebby. We're adults now, we know what we want. And I _know _you want me just as badly as I want you!" the brunette was quite persuasive with her eloquent way of speaking, but even that didn't change Sebastian's mind._

_"Claire, I love you. So much that I can't express it in words. But this is a big step in our relationship. I still don-," he was pushed back on the bed, the girl surprisingly strong for her small frame. "What are you-"_

_She kissed him. It wasn't like the light, innocent ones they had shared before, but rather it was demanding. It was harsh as if her pent up anger was finally showing itself through the kiss. "I want you." She put her hand over his belt buckle, clearly trying to open it and undress him._

_He grabs her hand before she opened it, and she seemed sullen. "I'm not ready." Claire didn't seem to like that. She stood up, pacing around her room. She was mumbling underneath her mouth, and tears started falling. _

_"We've been together for five years, I've waited so long. Sebby, please?" her voice cracked, and he didn't know how to respond. Call him old-fashioned, but he wanted to wait until he was married for the deed to be done. But here was his beautiful girlfriend, crying, thinking he didn't want her._

_"I think I should go."_

_"Stay. I'm sorry, I'm overreacting," she grabbed his hand, and he looked into her eyes. He saw the remnants of unshed tears, and he was compelled to listen to her. "Movie? I'll get the drinks and snacks while you choose."_

_He obliged, knowing that the past couple of minutes was a small hiccup in their relationship. He chose a movie [The Lion King] and put it into the DVD player._

_ A glass of water was set in front of him, and he took it, smiling up at his girlfriend while taking a sip. _

_Thirty minutes later, he was out cold, with his girlfriend undressing him and taking out a condom._

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that it was dead silent. He combed through his hair with his fingers, trying to figure out why it was so damn quiet. Sighing, he pulls off the thin blanket and drops his feet down into the soft carpet.

A lilac-colored sticky note caught his eye, and he tore it down from the door, stretching while reading it.

_Are you finally awake, Banshee? Good morning! Kinsey and I are at school early today (reason being that Kinsey's D.N.D group is having a special meeting, and I have an early practice.) We left you some breakfast downstairs, as well as packed your lunch. (so nice of us! ikik) See you in a bit ~ Yoona_

He smiles, and walking towards his desk, pulls out a box filled with other sticky notes. He placed it inside and then went back to getting ready. After all, school was starting in just thirty minutes.

* * *

Adam was waiting for him when he walked in. Sebastian smiles at him, but Adam frowns.

"You missed fencing practice. _Again. _Captain will kick you off if it happens again." Adam's frown made Sebastian feel bad, but it wasn't like it was the latter's fault. He was working through some stuff, and fencing was one of the last things on his mind.

He takes his books out of his locker and puts them into his backpack. Walking alongside Adam, they make their way towards English Lit.

"I'm trying not to miss them. Just with what's happened in the past few weeks, I need some space," He knows the look on Adam's face all too well, and sighs. He didn't want, nor need his pity. "I'll talk to him later, but for now, I have to talk to Claire first. If she tells my sisters…"

"If she does, it's a good thing. Your sisters will knock her down a few pegs. Bragging about raping you-"

"Adam. Stop." His voice was cold, no longer holding the worry present before. Adam's eyes widened, but they go back to their normal size as he pats the shorter man on the back.

"Didn't mean to say it like that, but would it be so bad if they knew? They're worried." Sebastian sighed, but he was resilient. His sisters were to not find out; otherwise, this shit would spiral into something much bigger. He was barely handling it well enough as it was.

* * *

English Lit was hard to get through. The unit was so… blegh. Boring, and with an unnerving amount of lust. He couldn't believe his professor was teaching them about lust. Had he known that was apart of the curriculum before picking up the class, he would've stuck to something more intriguing.

He made his way through the halls, trying hard to not bump into others while heading towards the cafeteria.

"Hey! I heard you were looking for me?" A voice stops him dead in his tracks. He can feel his breathing starting to speed up. _This _was not good.

Putting on a fake smile, he turns around and replies, "Yeah!"

* * *

"Adam, it's not fair! We were finally getting closer after this crazy year, you can't just keep shit from us. We're his _sisters_ for heavens' sake. Just-just tell us why? Wh-what, _happened _to him?" It wasn't fair to him. Sebastian knew his friend had a weak heart, especially when it came to his sisters. But looking in front of him, seeing the blue-haired girl so close to crying, he couldn't just say _no_ \- could he?

He pulls Kinsey into his arms, and seeing his girlfriend [Sakura] round the corner, he sighs. If he was weak for the girls, that was an understatement for how Sakura felt. They were like her younger siblings, having grown up as a sole child. Her eyes, which were filled with joy and brightness, dimmed, seeing the state of Kinsey.

"K?" her voice was barely above a whisper, but Kinsey heard it loud and clear. She ran towards the older and started breaking down.

* * *

**A/N **

**Don't come at me with pitchforks, people. To tell the truth, I was struggling with how long this chapter should be, but at the end, I decided that the more cliffhangers I leave, the easier it is to start a new chapter. Just kidding, this isn't a cliffhanger! It's more of a… lackluster ending. This is on the shorter side of the chapters, but that's because this was harder to write for some odd reason. **

**The beginning of this chapter was rough, and I know that, but I wanted it to represent a relationship that was going seemingly well with both sides being on the same side and understanding. **

**The next chapter hopefully will be out sometime near the end of the month, if not, then early December! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what parts you enjoyed, or didn't. Until next time… bye!**


	3. III

**A/N **

**Look at who didn't keep her promise? This one! December was filled with traveling, and I couldn't bring my laptop with me, as well a bad case of writers' block hit me early January since I haven't touched this thing since November. **

**DISCLAIMER: It is called fan-fiction for a reason, right? Don't own Lab Rats at all. Not even a little bit. All I own are my OC's.**

* * *

At this point, she didn't even need Leo to wake her up. She had grown accustomed to his schedule, and her internal clock was waking her up mere minutes before Leo showed up in her room. She didn't tell him that though, for his methods of getting her out of her bed were growing more desperate and hilarious.

Today's method was to slam open her door, grab a hairbrush, and start singing 'Set Fire to The Rain' by Adele. It had ended as soon as it began as Bree threw a pillow at him. He didn't sound half-bad, but he also didn't sound half-good.

"Never do that again." He left smiling, and Bree couldn't help but also crack one.

"Only if it wakes you up." He replies as she shuts her door.

* * *

"So, did you think of my proposition? By the amount of concealer you have on, I'm guessing you were up all night." _Zayn and his annoying tone could suck it_, Bree thinks before slamming her locker closed. Oh, what she would do to wipe that smirk off of his face. She hated how he had this control over her.

"I thought about it, and y' know what. Who's to say that anyone will believe that those are me in those photos. My face isn't in any of them, and even if they are, I could sue you for defamation of character and nonconsensual distribution of porn." Thank god she had awoken to that lovely tweet on her dashboard. Sure those photos would most likely ruin her life, but she could imagine what would happen to his. His father would most likely lose his job and would have to pay off all the court fees and the compensation Bree was entitled to.

"You didn't think I hadn't thought of that? Honey, I could release those photos, or I could ruin your life is so many other ways. My dad's soccer coach, I could just imagine how crushed Yoona would be if she found out she's only on the team because you told my dad to take a risk and choose her over the other girls. Or that you had your dad pay out the principal just so Janelle's mom didn't have to lose her job and relocate her entire family away from Leo.

"Those photos are the least of your concerns. The amount of dirt I have on you and your rich kid status should be at the top of that list. I wonder how much strain I can put on your relationship with Sebastian and his sisters before they decide you were a bad decision?" Crushed. She felt as if cold water had somehow poured all over her, dousing her with such coldness she had never felt before. While what he spoke was the truth, it was only done because she wanted her friends to be near and happy.

"Fine, I, I'll try to make this situation better. Just please don't tell them?" He smirked and started walking towards his next class.

"I won't, but you better hope that rat that's been eavesdropping doesn't tell."

* * *

"That was a foul! WHAT THE HELL?!" The sound of an angry soccer brother drew Bree in to sit and watch the rest of the practice with Sebastian. He was still pissed at her, but they had called a truce for now. After all, their pent up anger towards each other was better spend yelling at the referees who had no clue how to call fouls.

Yoona was running towards the two of them, looking a tad bit out of breath, and more than a little annoyed. "Banshee, I need you to shut up. Coach will hand my ass to me on a platter titled 'bench' if you continue critiquing his refs." It seems as if the rat hadn't spoiled Yoona's mood yet, and for that alone, Bree's spirits were lifted.

"Only if he gets better refs for the next game. Hell that punch to the gut must've hurt, how are you holding up?" she rolls her eyes. Bree can see past her facade; she, herself, had put one up like that far too many times.

"I'm fine. If you wanna continue watching though, you gotta zip that mouth." she runs back to her position as the whistle sounds. Sebastian might not have noticed, but Bree couldn't overlook the way the girl held her side. Sure the boys' team might've gotten mad that they were losing their practice to the girls, but that didn't give them any reason to inflict physical harm. She'd have to talk to the boy that had the audacity to do such a thing after practice ended.

* * *

Zayn, regardless of his vile behavior, had at least the manners to get things done quickly. He knew that rat, hell he practically taught the rat everything he knew. How to sneak around, how to get under people's skin, and especially how to get people wrapped around your finger. It shouldn't have come to his surprise when all that teaching would have come to bite him in the ass later on, which is precisely why he was headed towards the soccer practice to nip this small problem in the bud before it exploded.

It didn't take long to find him.

"Zayn, my man! What's the deal?"

* * *

**A/N **

**This was hard to write, and to be honest, I really didn't add anything to it, and I could've posted this in November/December, but it wasn't the best. It still isn't, but it's not going to get better and, I have accepted it. We're still building up the backstory, so it's not really rolling towards the large arches yet.**

**I don't know what to say, but uh… until next time!**


End file.
